


Working Hard

by Anonymous



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He shook his head and set his phone down to get back to work when Richie called him. He rolled his eyes and smiled as he answered. “I’m at work.”“I’m aware,” Richie said. “I do pay attention to our time difference.”
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45
Collections: Clowntown Kink Meme 2021





	Working Hard

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [clowntown2021](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/clowntown2021) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Just Stozier having some phone sex, having a good time. Bonus points if one of them is at work.

Stan was in the middle of typing when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He ignored it until he felt it buzz two more times and pulled it out to see Richie had sent him two texts and a picture message.

He glanced at his closed office door and then unlocked his phone. With Richie, there was no predictioning what could be in the message and found himself unsurprised by the dick pic. 

He shook his head and set his phone down to get back to work when Richie called him. He rolled his eyes and smiled as he answered. “I’m at work.”

“I’m aware,” Richie said. “I do pay attention to our time difference.”

“What do you want?”

“I wanna talk,” Richie answered.

Stan laughed. “Just talk?”

“Okay so I’m jerking off thinking of you and wanted to hear your voice as I came.”

Stan shook his head, smiling fondly as he went back to typing. “I have to be careful.”

“We can be careful,” Richie said, giving a quiet moan. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too,” Stan said. “Wanna tell me exactly what you’re doing right now?”

“I got my hand wrapped around my dick wishing it was your mouth instead,” Richie said. “Got a bottle of lube here too so I can finger myself.”

“Do that.”

“Now?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, hold on. I gotta..” Richie trailed off and Stan could hear some shuffling around until Richie said, “There we go. Got you on speaker now to make this easier for me. Can you hear me?” 

“I can hear you, baby.”

Richie groaned at the name and Stan could picture him lying naked on a hotel bed. He gave a soft sigh, wishing that he was there with him. He continued to type as he listened to Richie give a soft moan. 

“How many?”

“Just one,” Richie answered. “For now.”

“Go slow.”

“Fuck.”

Stan smiled, adding the image of Richie with a finger up his ass to his imagination. He stopped typing as someone stopped outside of his office, but they moved on after a minute and Stan let out a breath. “This is so fucking risky,” he whispered. 

“You like it though,” Richie laughed. “Mm, this doesn’t compare to your dick you know.”

“I know but I can’t be there to tease you so you’re gonna have to do it yourself.”

“Fucker.”

“You love me.”

Stan chuckled. “I do love you. You can add another.”

Richie let out a low moan. “Still not as good as your dick.”

“I know, baby. I know.”

A knock on his office door caught his attention and he sat up a little straighter, glad his desk was hiding his hard on. “Come in.”

He could hear Richie laughing before moaning again. Stan kept his composure and continued to type as he said, “Hold on.” He set his phone down as his coworker walked in, carrying a stack of papers.

“Am I interrupting?” She asked, pointing to Stan’s phone.

Stan shook his head. “It’s just my fiance,” he answered with a smile. “He just wanted to check in with me.”

“Oh yeah! He’s on tour isn’t he?” she said, setting the papers on his desk. “Here’s that information you wanted.”

“Thank you, Stella.”

“I hope your fiance is doing well.”

“He is, thank you,” Stan said. Normally, he would chat with her, but he felt impatient and just wanted to get back on the phone with Richie.

“Well, I’ll leave you to it. You’re a fantastic multitasker, talking to him without letting it affect your work.”

“So I’ve been told.” He could hear a laugh coming from the phone. “I’ll see you at lunch?”

Stella nodded. “See you at lunch, Stan.”

The minute the door closed, Stan picked the phone back up. “I knew we were gonna get interrupted.”

“You wanna stop? I can finish on my own.”

“No. Add another.”

“Fuck yes. Can I use my dildo today?”

“If you’re a good boy. In fact, I wanna watch.”

“Oh Stanny, you’re itching to get caught.”

“I’d risk a lot for you,” Stan said, grabbing headphones and popping an earbud in as he set his phone up next to his monitor. They changed to facetime and Stan smiled as a sweaty and red faced Richie looked back at him. “Hey baby.”

“Hey pretty bird.”

Stan’s smile grew wider. “Show me.”

Richie moved the phone so Stan could see his ass and the three fingers moving in and out. Stan bit his lip as Richie fucked himself. “Shit, Rich. I wanna be there so bad.”

“I want you here too,” Richie moaned and Stan knew that he was getting close. “You were working yourself a while before you called me, weren’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“You wanna come?”

“Yes,” Richie breathed out. 

“Come for me, baby.”

Richie groaned and set the phone down. It wasn’t a very good angle but he could see Richie grabbing his dick and stroking himself until he was coming and moaning out Stan’s name. 

Stan smiled as he watched, temporarily forgetting about his work and shifting in his chair. The phone was picked up and he saw Richie’s blissed out face. 

“How do you feel?”

“Good. But I would feel better coming on your dick instead.”

Stan laughed and went back to typing. “A few more months and you’ll be home and I’ll fuck you all day and all night.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

“I can’t wait.”

“Me either. Now go shower before that dries on you,” Stan said. “I gotta work.”

“Can’t talk and work anymore?”

“My dick is becoming distracting and I’m gonna rub one out in the bathroom on my lunch break.”

“I wanna watch!”

“I’ll call you,” Stan said, smiling at Richie. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Talk to you later, Stanny.”

“Bye, don’t forget to shower.”

“I won’t.”

The call disconnected and Stan pulled his earbud out with a sigh. Touring was tough on both of them, but they’d be reunited soon and Stan was counting down the days until Richie’s tour was over.


End file.
